


A Long Time Ago

by CheekysMagic



Series: Din Djarin: The Space Slut- The Many Fucks of a Horny Mandalorian [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bisexual Din Djarin, Bottom Din Djarin, Episode: s01ep06 The Prisoner, F/M, Hate Sex, Mercenaries, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, The Mandalorian (TV) References, Top Xi'an, Trans Din Djarin, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: Turns out, Din Djarin and Xi'an have a more complex history than first thought.
Relationships: din djarin/xi'an
Series: Din Djarin: The Space Slut- The Many Fucks of a Horny Mandalorian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212146
Kudos: 10





	A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by chapter six of the Mandalorian to write some Din and Xi'an smut. 
> 
> Because come on, who doesn't like to think of Din getting it on with hot alien chicks ;)

Din couldn't exactly remember how he and Xi'an ended up in a room together, only that she was currently the most annoying being in the whole galaxy with the way she kept making snide comments. 

Their mission was pretty clear, infiltrate this base, take out the guards and steal some valuable shit. All in a day’s work for a mercenary, it was an easy mission. 

Well, it would be, if Din hadn't been partnered with Xi'an. 

She was obnoxious, to say the least, she always had to say something even if it wasn't needed and it pissed Din off. As a usually quiet person, being around loud people wasn't exactly his favourite place to be. 

Xi'an was a great mercenary, Din couldn't deny that. She was quick to the draw and incredibly smart if a little hot-tempered and easy to aggravate. 

She also liked to flirt, much to Din’s dismay and utter embarrassment. She liked to wind him up, talk about how she would love to take off his helmet and see what was underneath. She talked about taking his armour off, how she would promise not to tell anyone what she saw. 

Din would never betray his creed like that, not for some annoying Twi’lek who couldn’t keep her mouth shut. But Din wasn’t going to convince himself that she wasn’t attractive, that he found her pretty. It had been a long time since Din had been attracted to someone, at least for their features and not for who they were. 

If Din could, he’d stun her with his blaster so he could finally get some sleep in this crowded lodging room. Why Ranzar had decided to make them stay here for the night instead of going straight into the mission was beyond Din’s knowledge. 

All he knew is that if he could survive until morning, maybe he could actually go through with this mission without killing one of his crew members. 

How wrong he was. 

Din was just beginning to doze on his bunk when he heard Xi’an come into the room. She was rowdy, loud and walking into things as she grabbed the side of Din’s bunk and started shaking it. 

“Wake up Mando, I wanna talk to you.” 

By the slur in Xi’an’s voice, she was drunk. Din sighed, clear she’d been hanging out with the other mercenaries tonight. Din turned his head, opening his eyes and he looked at her through his helmet and sighed. 

“Xi’an, we need to be resting. We have a long mission tomorrow.” 

Xi'an snorted at him, she was holding a bottle of Spotchka, the thing sloshing around as she swayed. "Rumour has it, you're a great layer in the sack. Am I wrong?" 

Din froze, immediately made uncomfortable by her question. He sighed once more, annoyed at her rudeness and he turned onto his side. That however wasn’t enough to deter Xi’an, as she prodded him in the back. 

"Come on Mando, show me a good time. I promise I'll make it worth your while, we Twi'leks have quite the fascinating anatomy. Better than humans." She giggled, hiccuping and he felt her sit on the end of the bunk. 

“Fine, fine. At least have a drink with me, you’ve been so boring. At least show me you can be fun.” 

Din lay there and thought, surely it wouldn’t harm him to have some drinks with her. After all, as annoying as Xi’an was, maybe she was more tolerable after a couple snorts of spotchka. 

He sat up, looked her over and grabbed the bottle of spotchka off her, lifted his helmet slightly and knocked back a good lot of it, wiping his mouth and he passed it back to her. 

“That’s more like it!” She yelled, smiling so wide she bared her large fangs. Din wondered what Twi’leks did with them, they ate the same as humans so maybe they were just for show. 

Xi'an noticed the way he stared, or at least as much as she could notice with his helmet on. She seemed to blush if Twi'leks could blush. Perhaps flattered by him, she seemed less loud than before. 

Din wasn’t sure what time it was when the spotchka finally ran out, the bottle left on the ground just dripping out what blue was left inside. Din didn’t really care though, not when he had Xi’an between his legs. 

He was trying to remember how this happened, the way they went from laughing and drinking together to suddenly Xi’an taking off his slacks and palming him through his briefs. 

He could recall her reaction, however, to find out he wasn't like all other human males. 

“No cock?” She paused her hand, Din just laughed at her, loving her confusion. 

“Afraid not, I’m uh… I got different parts. I wasn’t born a male so yeah, just got that instead”

Din wasn't really ashamed of his anatomy, never really had been. When you live in a galaxy full of an array of races who also have different anatomy, being ashamed wasn't really an option. 

Xi’an smirked at him. “Good, as much as I like human men, their cocks bore me. Too plain, Twi’lek penises are much more fun.” 

Din had never been with a Twi’lek before Xi’an so he couldn’t really offer his opinion, but he’ll take her word for it that they must be as fun as she says. 

“So does that mean you like human pussy?” Din asked, rather upfront but he did have about ten snorts of spotchka in his system. 

Xi’an’s eyes darkened and she ran her fingers over his briefs again. She was grinning again, those large fangs on show. She looked down between Din’s legs and then back up at him, her eyes were so black Din thought maybe she’d been possessed. 

She let out a small laugh, ran her tongue over her lips and said. “I love human pussy.” 

And before Din could say anything in return, Xi’an pulled Din’s briefs off and had her face between his legs. 

That moment shared between them had felt like hours ago and Xi’an was still eating him out. She was talented, Din could say that for certain. Her tongue knew exactly where to go, her lips were soft and she kept nipping with her teeth and Din didn’t even know that felt good until she was doing it. 

She had two fingers inside him, Din was initially afraid that her claws would scratch him from the inside out, but again, Xi’an appeared to know what she was doing. 

It had been a long time since Din had someone be this intimate with him. Every sensation felt new again, he was so pent up and already, Xi’an had made him cum about three times. 

“So sensitive.” Xi’an purred, kissing at Din’s thigh that trembled as she finger fucked him. “I’ve met some humans with pussies in my time but yours is so fun to play with.” 

She earned a grunt out of Din, as he spilled onto her fingers once again. Xi’an laughed, bringing her fingers to her mouth and she sucked them clean. “So tasty, what a horny little Mandalorian you are.” 

Din hated the way she kept on talking, if he wasn’t enjoying the way she made him cum so effortlessly, he’d have told her to shut up already. 

“I wasn’t expecting to be fucking anyone during this mission, but I always come prepared just in case.” 

Xi’an sat up on the bunk and got off, she walked over to the large duffel bag she carried that was mostly filled with weapons and clothes. Din watched her rummage around in it, still laid on the bed in his fucked out state, pussy out and helmet still on. 

Her rummaging through the bag ceased as she pulled out what looked like a belt. Din was no idiot, he knew exactly what that was and he couldn’t help the way his whole body went hot. 

It had been a long time since someone had pegged him. 

Xi’an removed her clothes in front of Din, clearly unabashed after eating out the Mandalorian for a good ten minutes. She had nice breasts from what Din could see, a nicer body at that. Xi’an took off her slacks, her underwear followed and she began to attach the belt around her waist. 

“I’m afraid the only toy I have is modelled off a Twi’lek penis. You have no qualms with that right?” 

Din watched her pull it out, it was the same colour as her skin and rather long. The texture appeared smooth and the toy itself firm but malleable as she attached it to the belt. 

"No… No, I don't." 

“Atta boy.” Xi’an grinned, walking back over to Din who was still laid on the bunk. She knelt between his legs and grabbed them, surprising Din with her strength as she pulled him closer to her. She grinned at that, taking the toy and pressing the tip of it against Din’s pussy. 

Din watched her, as much as he could through the visor of his helmet. Xi’an moved the toy back and forth, teasing him and Din tried to not make himself appear as desperate as he was. He knew by begging he’d only feed that Twi’lek’s massive ego. 

“You want my cock Mando? Tell me you want it.” 

Din swore under his breath, clear that Xi’an had caught on regardless of his attempts to hide his desperation. He let out a shuddered breath, looking away from her as his embarrassment grew. 

“I’m not fucking you until you tell me you want it.” Xi’an reached forward and grabbed Din’s helmet, moving his head to face her and she could hear how hard he was panting. “Go on, tell me.” 

She pushed the tip of the toy against Din’s cunt, letting it slip in slightly only to pull it out again. Din felt like he was going to die if this damn Twi’lek didn’t fuck him right now. As much as he was stubborn and proud, he was also a man with needs. 

“I-I need you to fuck me… I want your cock, I want it please…” 

Din’s whole face went red with embarrassment, he was glad that Xi’an couldn’t see it, though he knew she could probably sense it. 

"Poor little Mando, so fuck-starved right? Let me take care of you." Xi'an cooed, making Din's face go even redder. 

He wished he'd never spoke, he wished he'd never took that spotchka off her. In fact, Din wished he'd never agreed to this job if it meant avoiding how fucking embarrassed he was right now. 

He knew Xi’an would never let this go until the day one of them died. 

Xi’an pushed the toy all the way inside Din with one fell thrust, the toy bigger than he anticipated as it filled him and Din gasped and threw his head back, holding onto the sheets of the bunk for dear life. 

“Good boy, you take it so well.” Xi’an patted his thigh, pulling the toy back out with a draw of her hips only to push it back in. She began to fuck him, watching the way the toy slipped in and out of Din’s cunt. 

Din held in every single sound that dared to try and erupt from his mouth as Xi'an fucked him, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing shaky. He didn't want to give Xi'an the satisfaction of making him moan so loud they woke up half the other lodgers. 

She picked up the pace, began to slam the toy into him and Din finally moaned. He found that the space in his lungs could not longer capacitate the noises he wanted to make and so he let go. He let himself be as loud as he could let himself be even if it meant giving Xi’an what she wanted. 

“Are you going to cum again Mando? I would love to see you cum on my cock, let’s see if I can make you.” 

Din wasn't even given the chance to argue when Xi'an started fucking him harder, her hips rolling at a brutal pace that he wasn't even aware she could do. Twi'leks were sure as hell interesting, Xi'an had especially piqued his interest tonight. 

He came as she commanded, the toy hitting a part of Din that had him squirting all over and it was so degrading to lose himself like that. He shuddered through his orgasm, hiccuping moans as Xi’an fucked him through it. 

“Good boy, good boy.” Xi’an praised, slowing in her movements before she pulled the toy out of him. She took off the belt, tossing it to the side of the room where it landed on the floor with a loud thunk. 

She climbed over onto Din’s chest, looked down at him smugly. “Take off your helmet.”  
Despite his post-orgasm bliss, Din froze and was instantly angered. 

“Very funny Xi’an, but I’m not going to betray my creed to satisfy you.” 

Xi’an rolled her eyes. “So dramatic Mando. I promise I won’t look, I’m very close I just need you to finish me okay? So please, just use your mouth? If it makes you feel any better, watch.” 

Xi'an climbed off him momentarily and reached back into the duffel bag, she pulled out a long sliver of fabric that looked like something a Twi'lek would wear on their head. She walked back over, sat back on his lap and dangled the fabric in front of him. 

“Blindfold me.” 

Din paused if just for a moment, processing what was about to happen between them, here in this room. 

He took the fabric off of her, felt it between his fingers and checked to make sure it was definitely opaque. His heart was pounding, he had never done anything like this before. 

And why should Din trust her? She was a mercenary, she was rude and she didn’t really care about him or his culture. 

But something in Din just told him to do it, what is was he wasn’t sure. He took the fabric and he wrapped it around Xi’an head, making sure it covered her eyes perfectly. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Din held three fingers up in front of her, wanting to test that she couldn't see him. 

Xi'an scoffed, clearly becoming impatient. 'I don't know Mando, ten? Can you just finish me already, before I go find someone else to do it for you?" 

That annoyed Din and he was sick of her comments, with a moment of hesitation, he removed his helmet and saw that Xi’an paid no attention to his face. He grabbed her waist, roughly pulling her forward and had her sit on his face. 

He didn’t hesitate this time, opening his mouth and he started to lick at her. Din was breathing so hard, both with the slight fear of being seen and also the fact he had a pussy in his mouth. It had been a long time since he’d been with someone, let alone a woman. 

“Come on, stop being timid.” Xi’an pulled at his hair impatiently, setting off something feral and angry in Din as he finally put her in her place and started eating her out like he was starving. 

Din couldn’t help but smirk to himself as Xi’an stopped talking and started moaning instead. He pressed his tongue into her cunt and he used his fingers to spread her open, licking over the entirety of her pussy. 

Xi’an pulled harder at his hair, her fingers curiously running through it as she clearly tried to imagine what it looked like in her blindfolded state. Din made sure to keep her attention on other things, sucking at her to make her gasp and jolt where she was sat. 

“Man…do, hah… I’m going to cum.” 

Din took that as an affirmation to go as rough as he could, he even bit at her like she had done to him and that appeared to do the trick. He watched Xi'an cum on his mouth, her whole body tensing and she rolled her hips wildly as she rode out her orgasm. 

Now Din didn’t waste any time in making sure this Twi’lek kept her word, pushing her off his chest roughly which made her laugh. He wiped his mouth and put his helmet back on, feeling now like he could finally relax. 

"Wow Mando, you sure have a way with women," Xi'an commented, taking off her blindfold and looking at him, grinning as she saw his helmet back in place. 'Not even a quick peek? You're cruel to me, but you made me cum so I guess I'll forgive you." 

Din rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching down to pull his briefs back up while Xi’an lounged beside him. As much as Din had enjoyed their time together, his patience and intoxication had long gone the moment she began to speak again. 

“What? No cuddles? I’ll take that as my cue to go then.” 

Xi'an stood up off the bunk and walked over to where she had tossed the belt on the floor. She picked it up, admiring that it was still wet from where she'd fucked Din earlier with it. She giggled to herself, looking at Din before heading out of the room to where Din assumed was the washroom to clean it. 

Din finally lay back, letting out a long-drawn-out sigh as he stared up at the ceiling of their room. He hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him on the ass, hell he hoped after tomorrow, he'd never see Xi'an again. 

“I thought you said you had four.” 

“He does. Hello, Mando.” 

Din couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he saw Xi'an stood beside Ranzar's crew members. It had been a very long time since he'd last seen her after the failed robbery attempt at the base where Din had to flee and leave Xi'an to fend for herself. 

He was surprised to see she was still alive. 

“Xi’an.”

“Tell me why I shouldn’t cut you where you stand.” 

Din smiled to himself under his helmet, he had hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. But not every single wish you make can come true. 

“Nice to see you, too.”


End file.
